Broken and Reborn
by LucyXHeartifiliaXFan
Summary: Lucy is broken from her guild so she runs to her Uncle's guild, Sabertooth, that houses her brother, cousin and mate. Did I forget to mention that Lucy is the Dragon Queen, meaning she is the all-element Dragon Slayer? Well now I did. Rated T for now... Colab with FairyFreak38


**Dying Angel: Chapter 1**

**Lucy's POV**

How could I have been so stupid? To think that Fairy Tail wanted me. To think that they cared for me. I've only been a member for 2 years. Well, 9 years if you count the Tenrou incident. But still. I thought that they wanted me, called me family. Their nakama. I was wrong. Here I am now, with my things in the spirit world, sitting at a little cafe, eating my ice cream. What am I supposed to do? I sigh. I know that I'm not going to cry in public. I'll wait till I am in the hotel. That simple.

_**Flashback (Lucy's POV)**_

_I walked to the guild, I knew something was going to happen. No one even knew the power that I truly hold. I pause at the door, trying to wrap my mind around the fact that they are going to kick me out. I understand getting an old friend back. I truly do. But there is no place in this world that merits ignoring nakama. It's been a year since Lisanna came back. The guild pays more attention to her than me. I understand they're trying to make up for lost time, but rejecting your comrades is plain intolerable._

_Levy-chan, Wendy, Juvia, the exceeds, Gajeel and even Lisanna herself. Those are my true friends. Surprisingly Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe pay more attention to me, too. So I guess I can call them my friends too, although they may deny it. 'Suck it up, Heartifilia.' I think to myself. I kick the doors open, Natsu would have been proud of me if he still was my best friend._

_I nod to Wendy and Juvia, letting them know I am going to do what we discussed at my apartment. What we discussed with Laxus, the Thunder God Tribe, the exceeds, Gajeel, and Levy-chan. I am going to leave Team Natsu. I am going to leave the guild. I am going to Sabertooth for a while until I have enough money to buy back the Heartifilia estate. Then I'll make my own guild. One that will be similar to Fairy Tail, only better. I smirk, walking up to Team Natsu._

"_Hey, bitches." I spit out. "Listen up. I'm through with Team Natsu. I can't believe I actually held back most of my power just so I could get accepted." I snarl, turning around and walking over to Wendy, Lisanna, Juvia, Levy-chan, Gajeel, Freed, Bixlow, Evergreen, and Laxus. I smile at them, then I walk to where the master is._

"_Hello, my child." Master says, causing me to glare at him. Erza and Mira have nothing on me anymore._

"_I'm done with this pathetic excuse of a guild." I spit out, lighting my fist on fire. "I'm going to Sabertooth. I'm earning money to buy back my true home. Then I'm going to create a guild." I snarl._

"_Why, Lucy?" Mira asks. I storm up to the stage, ignoring her words._

"_Who here knows what it is like to be laughed at? To be called weak? To be IGNORED FOR A YEAR!?" I yell, causing the whole guild to be silent. I didn't notice my body was surrounded by fire and ice. My two favorite elements, even before I met Natsu and Gray._

"_What do you mean, Lucy?" Bisca asks._

"_I mean that for the past year, I've been nothing but fucking invisible to all of you! As of today. You have lost me. And Sabertooth is going to earn the privilage of having the Dragon's Queen as one of their members." I yell as I burn the Fairy Tail Insignia off my hand. "Levy-chan. I'll miss you. I'll miss you Wendy, my little sister. Juvia, know that I was never your Love Rival to begin with. Gajeel. Protect them. If I come back and find out that they have been harmed, you will be beat so bad that you will be wishing that you never met me. Freed, Ever, Bix. Keep an eye on Laxus. Don't let him do anything drastic. Laxus. Keep your cool. Don't kill everyone here because I want to prove to them at the GMG that it was a mistake casting me aside. Lisanna. None of this was your fault. You are truly one of my best friends." I say, smiling sweetly at my true friends. "You are my true friends. I will truly miss you. I will send you word once I have created the new guild if you want to join. You are welcome. But no one else from this pathetic excuse of a guild is allowed." I say, smiling at my friends one last time before walking to the door of the guild, only to have Team Natsu stand in my way. I growl in warning. "Get out of my fucking way." I snarl._

_Natsu shakes his head, lighting his fist on fire. I smirk. So they want to fight me? They will learn one way or another. I growl._

"_Get. Out. Of. My. Way. NOW!" I scream, causing the whole guild to cower away from me. Erza requips a sword and I requip my twin blades. "I told you I was holding back." I pause, lifting a finger telling them to give me a second. I release 5 of my limiters. I grip my two katanas and glare at Erza, who is standing there, with a scared expression. This moment couldn't get any better. I've managed to scare the all-mighty Titania. "And I still have 5 more limiters on. Do you really want to piss me off, Titania? Salamander? Ice princess?" I ask in a cold tone, full of hatred._

_The Salamander runs forward, fist blazing. I stand still, a grin plain on my face. As soon as the Salamander is close enough I grab his fist and eat the flames. Sweet, but still tastes like betrayal and shit mixed together._

"_Wait, why am I bothering with this? I can just TELEPORT to my new guild. Sabertooth. Levy, Wendy, Juvia, Happy, Carla, Lily, Gajeel, Lisanna, Laxus, Freed, Bixlow, and Evergreen. I will send you a letter once I finally earn enough money to create a guild. I'll miss you." I call as I fade from view. The expressions on their faces when they realized they had done the very thing they despised, turning their backs on nakama...It was disgusting...painful even. I land outside of Sabertooth. I grin and kick the doors open._

"_Who are you!?" A voice screeches._

"_Min-Min!" I cry, running to Minerva in chibi form. I glomp Minerva, crying._

"_Lulu?" Minerva asks. I nod. She rushes me up to the Master's office and I find Uncle Jiemma sitting. I let go of Minerva only to glomp Uncle Jiemma. I refuse to let go, clinging onto Jiemma like he was my lifeline. Much like he used to be all those years ago._

"_Lucy?" Jiemma asks. I nod feverently, clinging to his legs. Minerva chuckles and takes a picture of me._

"_This has to go into our scrapbook!" She screams. I giggle and nod. "Let go of my father before you kill him, ne?" Min-Min asks. I reluctently let go, only to reattach myself to Minerva._

"_Why are you here, Lucy?" Uncle asks me._

"_WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I suddenly start crying. Min-Min panics and tries to comfort me, only to have my cry more._

"_ROGUE!" Jiemma yells. _

"_Ryos?!" I perk up, tears still falling down my face as I silently cry._

_Rogue walks in, his stotic face twisted into one of confusion. "RYOS!" I scream, glomping the poor mage to death, now refusing to let go of his torso as I squeazed the life out of him slowly._

"_Luce?" Rogue asks. I nod, still crying. "Why are you crying?" He asks._

"_FairyTailignoredmeforayearandthentheywouldn'taccep tmyleavingandIwanttogetenoughmoneytobuybacktheHear tifiliaKorzenandcreateanewguild. AND IT'S ALL FAIRY TAIL'S FAULT!" I say in one breath. All they could understand was that the whole thing was Fairy Tail's fault. I suddenly feel 4 murderous auras. They really took care of my Star? My exceed, Star. She has a battle form, just like Lily. I refuse to let go of my Rogue though._

_Rogue tries to disentangle himself only for me to relatch myself onto his torso. I refuse to be seperated from my chosen mate again. Star chuckles, reading my thoughts like an open book. Min-Min stamps the guild mark on my thigh while I was clinging to Rogue._

"_Rogue. Go take her on a mission. I don't think she will go with anyone else. Not even Sting." Min-Min says._

"_STINGY BEE IS HERE TOO!?" I scream. "YAY! I GET TO SEE MY NII-SAMA AND MY..." I break off, not knowing if Rogue feels the same about me. Star laughs and finishes my statement anyways._

"_Your Rogue?" She asks, causing me to blush. Rogue's eyes widened as he holds me back from strangling the small gray exceed._

"_STAR! I WILL GET YOU WHEN I GET BACK!" I scream again._

_Rogue then opens the door and leaves Uncle's office and walks over to the Request Board with me still clinging to his torso. He really must not care what people think. I remain clinging until I see a flash of blond._

"_STINGY BEE!" I scream, letting go of Rogue, just to latch myself onto Sting's legs._

"_Hey, blondie." Sting greets. I pout and reattach myself to my Rogue, glaring at anyone who went near them. Sting and Rogue just sweatdrop at my actions and how I growl possessively over my brother and my Rogue._

_Rogue then points to a request to ask if I want to go. I manage to nod while maintaining my tight grip on Rogue. Sting just sweatdrops and leaves to get the request approved. Sting returns 5 minutes later with a chocolate milkshake to go and the accepted request. I grab the chocolate shake from him and drink it, still clinging onto Rogue._

_**Minerva and Rogue and Sting's POV**_

_How the hell does she manage to cling to him/me while drinking a freaking chocolate milkshake!?_

_**End of Flashback- Lucy's POV**_

And that is how I ended up here, sitting in a cafe, alone. Sting and Rogue went to the hotel to get a room for us and I demanded that I go get some food. Much to my dismay, I had had to let go of Rogue the minute we stepped out of the guild. I stand up and, after setting some jewels on the table, I walk to the hotel.

**~~Timeskip: In Front of the hotel~~**

I sigh lightly before stepping inside.

"I'm looking for Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney's room." I say to the person sitting at the clerk's station. "I'm on a job with them." I add, seeing the male's reluctant look. He shakes his head.

"Where is your mark?" I lift my leg up onto the counter, and, before I can move the skirt, Rogue steps out.

"I thought I heard you, Luce." He says with a stotic expression causing me to giggle.

"Hi, Rogue!" I chirp, forgetting my previous bad mood.

"You're smiling. That's good. I don't need Minerva and Master to kill me for you crying any more. You're too strong for that." Sting says, standing behind Rogue.

"Stingy Bee!" I screech, jumping on my brother, clinging to his leg. "I can't believe you left me all those years ago." I cry out.

"Lucy!" Sting exclaims. "Act your age for crying out loud. You're nineteen!" He yells as the clerk watches in amusement. I pout and reluctently let go and follow silently behind the two dragon slayers.


End file.
